


The Legend of Irui

by Mi_chan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Fíli, But he won't admit it, Durincest, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Iglishmêk, Kíli has self-esteem issues, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Thorin's Company, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Seduction, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Sign Language, Smut, Sweet kili, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin wipes them away, Uncle/Nephew Incest, insecure!Kili, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: The seduction of one baffled Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, by his mischievous nephews, who, to Thorin's surprise, seem to have quite a different dynamic between them than what he would have expected. He's curious and intrigued to find out what exactly is going on between them.He finds out that Kíli is even more special than he already knew he was, seeming to be a dwarf of legends, made for pleasure (his own as well as others).Set after BOTFA, everybody lives, nobody dies, Erebor is flourishing once more and things are going well for our favorite dwarves.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Throne

**Author's Note:**

> So this was partially inspired by another story that I've read recently, where the two princes are doing their thing on the throne, and I wanted to see if I could have my own take on that. However, it got slightly out of control, instead of turning out as a quick one shot, it grew into this, which is probably going to be a multi-chapter smutfest. Oh well. I should have known.
> 
> Not beta-d, but I did my best. English is not my first language, so be gentle. Thank you. :)

Thorin stopped dead in his tracks, careful not to make a single noise as he took in the picture that unfolded before his eyes as he entered the throne room of Erebor. It was unexpected, shocking even, and under any other circumstances would make him angry, but at this very moment, he did not find it in himself to be upset. At least not with the two princes he was currently gazing at.

They presented him with the single most arousing sight he’d ever laid eyes on in the damn near 200 years of his life. And Thorin had seen a lot.

On the throne, his throne, the throne of his forefathers, *their* forefathers, were his nephews. Both of them. Fíli was sitting down, lounging languidly, leant back against the marble, while Kíli had straddled his brother.

Naked. Kíli was completely and utterly naked. Fíli was anything but.

His heir was wearing his finest royal garments, blues embroidered with golds, as far as Thorin could tell from afar, in the dark. But it wasn’t just that. A pang of anger unfurling in his gut, the King under the mountain noticed that Fíli had the audacity to wear his crown. Blinking rapidly to make sure his eyes weren’t betraying him, Thorin inched a little closer.

Now, in the dim light of a few torches, reflected by the Arkenstone above the blonde’s head, he could see that the laces holding up Fílis fine silk pants had been untied, they’d been pushed down a little and... oh.Thorin swallowed. Kíli was slowly, languidly riding his brother as they kissed, one leg on either side of the blonde prince’s. Fíli’s hands slowly came up to slide along the flexing muscles of Kíli’s back, caressing him softly. They looked so big on the younger dwarf’s slighter frame.

Thorin knew that he should do something, anything but what he was currently doing. He should NOT be staring at them. He should either leave and deal with it another time, or he should storm into the throne room and start yelling at them, but he had never felt more rooted to the spot in his life before. He couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the beautiful display of light and dark, sun and moon, gold and ebony.

Fíli looked majestic, the way he was lounging on the throne in his royal garments and all his braids done perfectly, looking like the picture of confidence and control, while Kíli was a stark contrast to all that grandeur, naked and seemingly operating purely on instinct, chasing pleasure, beautiful with his soft, dark hair loose and messy, cascading down his shoulders.

They stopped kissing and Fíli looked up at his brother’s face, a small smile appearing on his own. To Thorin’s surprise, he watched as Kíli raised his hands from where they’d been resting on his brother’s clothed chest to quickly sign something in iglishmêk, making Fíli smirk.

Thorin hadn’t even been aware that they were fluent in the secret, ancient dwarven sign language, let alone that they actually used it. Young dwarves these days sorely neglected their studies of the ancient language, he knew that much, but these two apparently hadn’t. He wondered why. He hadn’t been able to see what Kíli had said to cause that positively dirty smirk on the older prince’s face, but curiosity was almost killing him now.

Kíli leaned in to rest his forehead on Fíli’s shoulder as he gripped the armrests of the throne. He began to quicken his pace, raising himself up just to come back down on his brother’s cock harder and faster now, mouth open ever so slightly, his breath came in short, shallow little gasps.

Time seemed to stop as Thorin’s gaze wandered back to his oldest nephew and their eyes locked over Kíli’s shoulder. The King hadn’t even noticed he’d slowly crept closer and closer to the throne, entering the room and Fíli’s line of vision.

He would have expected shock, fear, distress, maybe disgust even, but not this look in Fíli’s piercing blue eyes. Arousal and a hint of amusement, maybe some defiance, hit him hard as he stared into his nephew’s eyes, the younger dwarf’s lips curling into another smile before his eyes fluttered shut as pleasure overwhelmed him. His head dropped back to rest against the cool marble of the throne as his lips parted slightly. Despite his state of arousal, he looked like the picture of composure, a true king.

Fíli removed one of his arms from Kíli’s back and brought it between them. Thorin didn’t need to see what he was doing to know exactly where it went, hearing the younger prince’s breathing get even more laboured. Fíli’s other hand now left the younger prince’s back as well. He opened his eyes to look at Kíli and made a single, quick sign in iglishmêk. This one, Thorin saw.

_Come._

Kíli let out a small little sigh, moving yet faster before stopping entirely, his entire body going rigid as he came at the other’s unspoken command. The heat coiling in Thorin’s gut grew tenfold at the display of power, making his pants feel impossibly tight all of a sudden.

Fíli bucked his hips a few more times, thrusting into Kíli before he, too, climaxed, without making a single sound, unlike his brother. The dark haired prince slumped forward, resting his head on the other’s chest as he caught his breath. Gently, Fíli pressed a loving kiss to his younger brother’s brow and brought his clean hand up to caress his hair.

A few moments passed before the blonde raised said hand again to make a ‘’come here’ gesture towards his uncle. Thorin frowned, anger rising in his chest once more. Was he serious? Ordering him to come over like he was a mere servant, not the King under the mountain himself? Still, he couldn’t help himself as Fíli bent four of his fingers towards his palm once again, the same gesture, beckoning him closer. His feet seemed to move on their own accord, carrying him towards the throne.

“So... did you enjoy the show?” Fíli asked in a low, slightly rough voice as he raised his head again to look at his uncle. Thorin couldn’t believe he still had that same confident, almost arrogant look on his face, although now he looked sated rather than aroused, of course. Kíli had turned his head to sleepily blink at the king as well, a pleased little smile on his pretty face, still flushed. Thorin could see the color in his cheeks even in the very dim light. The blonde prince brought his hand back down to caress the other’s hair again, causing him to close his eyes and snuggle closer to him.

Thorin didn’t know what to say. Or what to do. His mind drew a blank at the picture in front of him. He was more turned on than he’d ever been in his entire life. He knew that he should be angry, but there was only so much a dwarf could feel at once, and Thorin was already overwhelmed by lust and utter confusion. His head was spinning.

This was supposed to be his heir? The obedient, dutiful one? The one that would never defy him, following his every demand? He couldn’t believe it as he looked at Fíli with bewilderment. He’d never seen the older prince act like that. Defiling the throne of his forefathers, wearing a crown that was not his, acting like the king he was not... yet?

“What... what were you thinking?” Thoring found himself growling at his heir, although his voice sounded far less threatening than he’d intended it to and he’d never admit to the shaken wavering of it, letting on just how affected he was by what he’d just witnessed. It just made Fíli smirk harder.

“You didn’t, then?” He asked, looking pointedly at the unmistakable bulge in the king’s soft linen pants he’d intended to wear to bed. He looked back up at Thorin’s face and raised an elegant eyebrow inquiringly.

“I... Fíli...” Thorin found himself stammering and cursed inwardly. How did a mere dwarfling (compared to Thorin, at least) with his pants down manage to be more kingly than the king himself? It utterly infuriated Thorin. He grit his teeth, trying to regain his composure. “What if someone else had walked in on you?” The prince just shrugged.

“Nobody but you comes here at night.” He said easily, twirling a stand of Kílis soft hair around his index finger. Thorin paused. That was true. But then... that meant...

“You knew. You planned this.” He said, his tone almost accusing, as realization dawned on him. Fíli laughed softly.

“We took a carefully calculated risk, let’s put it like that.” He said, a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. A soft little laugh came from Kíli and when Thorin looked down at him, he seemed to blush and hide his face in the luxurious fabric of his brother’s embroidered tunic. He looked so sleepy, it was adorable.

“You meant... to seduce me?” Thorin wondered once he tore his gaze away from his youngest nephew, which wasn’t an easy task, he looked so soft and pliant, so sweet and beautiful, and Thorin wanted to touch, feel, taste, anything.

Fíli didn’t answer that question. Instead, he smiled at the king once more before shifting a little in his seat. Thorin realized he was tucking himself back into his pants and lacing them up. In a way, he was glad that it was too dark to see. Fíli manhandled the younger prince into a better position, wrapped the thick fabric of the cloak he was wearing around him, and slowly rose from the throne, carrying his brother. Kíli sighed happily and nuzzled the other’s neck with a little giggle as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Thorin watched as Fíli walked past him with the naked dwarf in his arms, turning around to look after him, still in disbelief at what had just happened and that his question had just been ignored. Just when he thought Fíli was actually leaving, he stopped and turned back to face the King.

“The day after tomorrow. When you’re done with the negotiations with the diplomats from Greenwood. You may join us in my chambers, if you wish.” He said in a low voice, full of promise. Thorin’s mind was reeling. So it had been somewhat of a seduction, he was right. This was an invitation.

Fíli turned to leave once again, then paused, like he forgot something. He turned back around, walking back into the throne room and grinned at his uncle impishly.

“Don’t worry, your majesty. I do know my place.” He said softly and bowed, inclining his head for Thorin to take back his crown. The king hesitated before raising his hand and taking the crown from the blond head. When Fíli rose again, Thorin noticed that Kíli had indeed fallen asleep in his brother’s arms. He couldn’t help the fond smile that crept on his face. Fíli noticed it and smiled knowingly before turning again and finally leaving the throne room to put his sibling to bed.

Thorin looked down at his crown in his hands and sighed. This had been the last thing he’d expected to see when he went for one of his nightly strolls through the halls, but now he was intrigued. What else had his mischievous nephews planned? Why were they behaving so oddly? It was almost like they’d switched roles, Fíli showing behaviours he would have expected from his little troublemaker Kíli, but the dark haired prince had been oddly quiet and shy instead. So unlike his usual self.

He couldn’t deny that he wanted to join them. Badly. Ever since they’d grown up, he’d noticed Kíli’s unusual beauty. He’d had a soft spot for Kíli for a while and he knew he wasn’t the best at hiding it, but now Fíli intrigued him as well, with his composure, his confidence and his control. He hadn’t really seen his heir in that light before, unlike his younger brother but now...

He could use the distraction after having to deal with elves for almost two days, although he wondered how on Arda he was going to get through those two days now that his mind was on anything but peace negotiations.

He sighed heavily and turned the crown over in his hands, trying to make sense of this. He had so many questions. Why had they done this? They could have come to his chambers, if that was what they wanted, but they hadn’t done that. Why was Kíli behaving like that? What about the iglishmêk?

He hoped all those questions would be answered sooner rather than later, but first he had to get through two days of negotiations with elves. Cursing softly under his breath. the King made his way back to his chambers, knowing he wasn’t likely to get any more sleep this night.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has to get through a day of negotiations to finally get all his questions answered and to find out what on earth is going on with his nephews. He gets a second round of negotiations, albeit far more pleasant than the one with the elves, learning a lot about Kíli and a bit about Fíli, maybe even about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this one is quite a bit longer than the first chapter, which we will just call a little introduction to the story, shall we? :)  
> I had a lot of explaining to do, or Fíli and Kíli did, rather, so... enjoy.
> 
> Italics = iglishmêk

Kílis laughter rang through the great hall like a bell, echoing off the green marble. Thorin looked over at the young dwarf sitting at the table, having breakfast, relieved. He had been a little worried, the previous night, seeing his youngest nephew acting so unlike himself, but watching him now, he could tell that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him, he was back to his usual, loud, boisterous self.

He was laughing that bright, heartfelt laugh, his head thrown back, one hand holding his belly, the other banging on the table in mirth. He had somehow managed to wedge a sausage in the long braid of Bombur’s beard, who sat on his left, and was almost reduced to happy tears at the way the larger dwarf pretended to be distressed by not being able to reach the tasty morsel, his arms too short to reach around his large belly, playing along for the amusement of the youngest prince. It was good seeing him being the mischievous troublemaker he was meant to be, Thorin caught himself thinking, despite how much Kíli’s antics sometimes tested his patience.

Thorin’s gaze shifted to his older nephew, his heir, who was sitting at the same, long table, also having breakfast, but he was also engrossed in a conversation with Balin, bent over some papers the old dwarf had brought, no doubt teaching the prince something or other, probably something to do with the upcoming negotiations that he was supposed to observe, to learn. Fíli pointed at something on the paper, asking a question, and Balin nodded, a pleased expression on the scribe’s gentle face as he began to explain.

Now that was the Fíli Thorin was used to, focused, smart, dutiful, eager to learn, knowing that one day, he’d have to take over his uncle’s duties when he became the next King under the mountain. The polar opposite of what he had seen last night. Although, was it really the opposite, Thorin started wondering. The young dwarf had shown an amazing amount of composure and restraint, no doubt something a King needed, although usually in a very different situation.

His gaze drifted back to the younger of the two and he watched him pluck the sausage from Bombur’s beard, giving it to the other dwarf before grabbing a huge chunk of bread with one hand, a wedge of cheese with the other, taking a big bite from each as he beamed happily at the big ginger dwarf next to him, cheeks ridiculously full as he chewed. He looked like one of the little rodents with the bushy tails they’d seen in the woods on their journey here, it was adorable.

There was absolutely no sign that anything out of the ordinary had taken place the previous night, in the throne room, right next to the great hall where the dwarves had breakfast, lunch, dinner, feasts, and sometimes important meetings.

That is, until Kíli glanced at his uncle, at the head of the table, and paused, holding his gaze for just a second before looking down at his plate. Thorin actually watched the flush rise to his cheeks before he composed himself and struck up a conversation with Bofur, who was sitting on his right, no doubt to distract himself from the probing gaze of his uncle.

Thorin noticed that Fíli had caught the little exchange, giving the King a knowing smile, then turned back to the papers in front of him, frowning and asking Balin another question, pointing at something written there, as if nothing had happened. Once again, Thorin had to admire his courage, where Kíli had failed and all but turned into a tomato, Fíli had almost managed to make Thorin feel dirty and somewhat guilty for remembering their encounter at the breakfast table.

“Now, what’s on your mind, my friend?” Thorin’s head snapped around as Dwalin addressed him all of a sudden, staring at his brother in arms, his closest friend of many decades, for a moment, before chuckling.

“I’m proud of him.” He said, nodding towards Fíli and Balin. He knew, of course, that he couldn’t tell Dwalin what he was actually thinking about, but this wasn’t quite a lie either. He WAS proud of Fíli, despite being slightly taken aback by his utterly disrespectful behaviour the previous night. The burly warrior looked over at the blond prince and nodded courtly.

“I can see why.” He said, then looked at Kíli. “What about him? What will be his role?”

“We’ll see. He’s young still, he probably hasn’t figured out what he wants to do. I know he’s not a scholar or a scribe, he needs more excitement in his life. He’s an exceptional hunter and a good warrior. That’s where I see him.” Thorin mused. Bofur had now managed to make the dark haired prince laugh again (not that that was a particularly difficult task) and Thorin had to bite back his own smile at the sight.

“He could be a diplomat, he could charm just about anyone with that smile.” Dwalin commented. Thorin actually barked a short laugh at that.

“Maybe, if only he learned to think before opening his mouth.” He said.

“He does take after you when it comes to that.” The tattooed dwarf said teasingly and Thorin shot him a glare, although he knew he was right.

“Just make sure he doesn’t feel left out, with all the responsibility you’re piling onto his brother.” Dwalin then advised. Thorin didn’t answer. He didn’t quite know how exactly to do that, treating them as equals, when they were just... not. But he didn’t want for Kíli to feel left out, to feel like ‘the lesser prince’, not at all, but it would be a difficult task. The youngest prince didn’t seem unhappy at all, for now, so Thorin decided not to worry about it any longer, until any problem actually decided to arise.

He had more than enough to worry about as it was, he wasn’t at all looking forward to the negotiations with the Greenwood elves, especially since King Thranduil himself had the audacity to not even show up, instead sending his second in command and several diplomats instead. It felt like an insult and made Thorin frown, his mood plummeting. He just wanted to get it over with, but he had to be a good example for Fíli, so he had to treat their guests with respect, even though he really didn’t feel like it whatsoever.

He nibbled on a piece of bread listlessly for a few minutes, then decided to cut breakfast short. He went to his study and started preparing for the negotiations, knowing the party from Greenwood was bound to arrive soon. He greeted Fíli with a court nod when he, too, entered the study, and began to explain the intricacies of peace negotiations to his nephew, acting for all its worth like he hadn’t watched him fuck his brother on his throne just a few hours ago.

At least he’d welcome the elves to his study, not the throne room. He would have felt terribly awkward sitting in the marble throne, knowing what exactly had taken place there previously.

The first day passed quickly enough, the elves apparently wanting to get it over with just as much as the dwarves, but the second day seemed to stretch into infinity until Thorin was almost tempted to throw a tantrum and make them leave prematurely. Luckily, he managed to reign in his temper and avoid utter disaster.

When finally, FINALLY, the contracts were signed and the elves took their leave, Thorin was completely and utterly exhausted. He didn’t even know whether he wanted to go to Fíli’s chambers anymore, he just felt so drained, but then, his curiosity got the better of him, but first, he needed to relax just a bit.

After a little detour to his chamber to get some fresh clothes, he went to the baths, the beautifully carved halls with heated pools deep inside the mountain, heated by the many forges underneath themselves. Nobody but him was there, presently, and he was grateful for it. He quickly got rid of his clothes and went into one of the steaming pools, soaking in its warmth for a while, letting it relax his tense muscles, although it didn’t quite do the trick, he was still quite tense even after he finished washing himself with the pine scented soap the baths provided.

He washed his hair, redid his royal braids and put on the fresh clothes, no luxurious tunics and cloaks, just a simple thin undershirt and soft pants, he wanted to be comfortable. And if things were to go his way, he wouldn’t be wearing them for very long, either way, although he did have questions he needed answered first.

Making his way to Fíli’s chamber, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The blonde prince had excused himself sometime during the afternoon, no doubt tired of the endless talking, and Thorin wondered what he, they, had been up to since then. At Fíli’s cue, he entered the room and gasped at what he saw inside, quickly closing the door behind himself.

“Good evening, Uncle.” Fíli greeted him with a cheeky smile. He was sitting on his large four poster bed, wearing much the same attire Thorin was currently in, an undershirt that was unlaced at the top, showing quite a bit of his muscular chest with the lovely, golden hair covering it, pants just like Thorin’s, barefoot. Leaning back against the headboard, his legs crossed slightly, he was caressing Kíli’s hair. Fíli’s hair was still braided in all his majestic braids, as well as his moustache, of course, while Kíli’s, as usual, was not.

The boy was, once again, stark naked, not even a hair clasp in his hair, resting his head on Fíli’s thigh as he lay there, on display, seemingly completely relaxed with a slightly glazed look in his big, brown eyes. Thorin forced himself to keep his gaze on his face, for now at least.

“Did you develop an aversion to clothing?” He asked, ignoring Fíli’s greeting and raising an eyebrow at the dark haired prince. Kíli released an uncharacteristic giggle that sounded so unlike his usual, loud laughter that it made Thorin frown slightly, especially when Fíli answered for him.

“He did, he just hates it! Don’t you, my sweet?” He asked teasingly and trailed a hand down Kílis neck, along his collar bone, resting it on his chest. The far-away look in Kílis eyes seemed to intensify as he shivered at his brother’s touch even as he looked up at the blonde and nodded. Thorin sighed, exasperated. Instead of answering his questions, this was just making it worse, confusing him more.

“As much as I appreciate your... invitation... I need an explanation, Fíli.” He said firmly, no longer in the mood for any games his heir may be playing. “What’s going on? Why is he behaving like this? What’s wrong with him?”

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with him, I assure you.” Fíli said with a smirk, moving his hand a little to tease Kíli’s nipple, making the boy gasp and arch into the touch. Thorin frowned harder, his gaze flickering from one nephew to the other, trying to make sense of this. The way Kíli was lounging there, the expression in his eyes and how they didn’t seem to focus on anything, his completely exaggerated reactions to every little touch... it was almost like... No. Fíli wouldn’t.

“You didn’t drug him, did you?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at Fíli in suspicion. The blonde’s eyes widened before he barked out a laugh, throwing his head back.

“No! No, I did not. I don’t have to.” He said with a confident smile. “Come here, sit with us. I’ll explain.” He then said, his voice a little softer as he noticed that Thorin was beginning to lose his patience.

Sighing, the King made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge, finally daring to look at Kíli again. He had his arms stretched above his head, resting against Fíli’s legs. He was stretched out on the bed, long and lean as he was, unusual for a dwarf but anything but unpleasant to look at, on the contrary.

Lean muscle under smooth skin, a little darker than his brother’s, a light dusting of dark hair on his arms, his chest, his legs and... Thorin swallowed when he saw the state of arousal Kíli was in, almost completely hard, resting on his belly, jutting from a nest of dark hair. He was gorgeous and Thorin didn’t want to tear his gaze away. Fíli must have been playing with him for a while for him to be in that state.

“What do you know of the legend of Irui?” Fíli asked. Thorin glared at his heir and shook his head.

“You can’t be serious.” He said gravely.

“Can’t I?” Fíli asked, raising an eyebrow. “Look at him.” He added, caressing Kíli’s chest again, causing the younger dwarf to wiggle impatiently and sigh, desperately trying to get more of those gentle touches, his face flushing.

The legend of Irui, írui meaning “lovely” or “desirable” in Sindarin, was an old tale of dwarves much fairer than any others, lithe and beautiful rather than stocky and strong, their bodies seemingly made for pleasure, beautiful and especially sensitive to touch, falling apart at the smallest caress. Some stories said that they somehow had elven blood, other stories said they were under some elvish spell. Thorin had read tales that said some were kept as pleasure slaves during the first age, thousands of years ago, due to their submissive nature. Giving the legend an elvish name was just adding insult to injury. It all was an awful, shameful story, and a lot of bullshit, as far as Thorin was concerned.

“Fíli. It’s just... those are just... tales! Legends! Stories old, bored housewives used to tell each other!” He said angrily. The very suggestion that his own nephew, his sweet Kíli, was... something like THAT... He shook his head once more.

“I used to think so, too. Until I discovered this.” Fíli said defiantly, sitting up a little. He threw his uncle another look before giving his attention to his brother. When he looked at him, his face softened again and he smiled. “Shall we show uncle Thorin just how magical you are?” He whispered. The younger dwarf bit his lip, but he didn’t move from where he was sprawled on the bed, he just looked up at his brother with wide eyes.

Fíli manhandled the dark haired prince to lie down on the bed properly, with his head on the pillows instead of his thigh. Kíli let it happen without moving a muscle himself. When the blonde started caressing him again, his eyes glazed over once more and he shivered, leaning into every touch.

Thorin watched, transfixed, as Fíli’s fingertips slid over Kíli’s skin, raising goosebumps in their wake, making the boy shiver and sigh. He started at the inside of his wrists, up across the inside of his forearms, his elbow, across his shoulder and collar bone. By the time he reached his chest, Kíli was already whining softly, breathing more heavily despite barely having been touched.

He released a high pitched keen when Fíli leaned in to pepper soft little butterfly kisses to the side of his neck, one of his hands grabbing the sheet beneath him, the other one grabbing onto Fíli’s shirt, his body twisting and wiggling, trying to get more of those hands on his skin. He was rock hard now, not just that, he was leaking clear fluid on his own belly, the head of his cock flushed a dark red and Thorin thought he could see his cock twitch with every little caress to his body.

When Fíli trailed a single finger up the inside of his thigh, then the seam of his leg, and finally, the underside of his cock, he cried out and arched off the bed. The King could scarcely believe what he was seeing, it seemed surreal.

“Fee, please!” He wailed, clutching at the blonde’s shoulders desperately. Fíli drew back a little to grin at him and Kíli stopped pulling at his shirt to lower his hands and once again sign in iglishmêk, with slightly shaky hands, despite just having spoken out loud. This time, with Kíli’s back not being turned to him, Thorin was able to see what he was saying.

_I need to come, please. Please let me come._

He wondered if that was what Kíli had said the other night or if it was something different. He half expected Fíli to sign something back, but he didn’t. His hands were busy, one propping him up next to Kíli, the other still caressing him.

“I’m not stopping you, little one, am I?” He asked with another grin. Thorin thought it was almost a little cruel, Kíli’s body seemed to be on fire and Fíli was just caressing him with a single finger, sliding up and down the length of his cock, lightly, not enough, although it seemed to ignite far stronger reactions in the young dwarf than these soft little caresses would do to Thorin if he was on the receiving end.

He watched as Kíli became more and more desperate, whining and sighing and moaning softly, making a myriad of needy little sounds until finally, Fíli seemed to take pity on him. He leaned in again, kissed that sweet little spot right behind Kíli’s ear and whispered something to him.

“Come.” He said, speeding up the movement of his finger ever so slightly. Thorin couldn’t believe such a light touch could ever be enough to make the boy come, but it was. It just happened, like that one little word had opened the floodgates, and Kíli came with a little wail, once again grabbing Fíli’s shirt to hold on to. As he was catching his breath, Fíli sat up to look at the King again.

“Do you believe me now?” He asked.

By Mahal. Thorin swallowed. How could it be true? It was just a stupid, disgusting, insulting legend. But there he was, the very embodiment of those tales, before his very eyes. And such a beautiful sight it was.

“Do you really think...? What if he’s just...” Thorin stammered, trailing off. “Maybe he’s just naturally like that.” Fíli shrugged.

“Does it matter? Natural or magical, he’s special. He’s wonderful. I’ve never seen anything like it. Granted, I might not be the most experienced dwarf, but...” He shrugged and grinned at his uncle.

“Well... I’ve seen a lot, but never anything like it.” Thorin admitted, staring at the boy in wonder. He’d caught his breath by now and was looking at them with the same sleepy, sated expression he’d had the other night in the throne room, all boneless and pleased. He looked up at the blonde and smiled widely, reaching up to toy with one of the little moustache braids Fíli wore, making him smile in turn.

When he leaned down to kiss him, Kíli all but melted into the soft, welcoming mattress beneath him, smiling into the kiss happily as his hand came up to settle in the nape of Fíli’s neck. When they broke apart, though, he threw a slightly worried look towards his uncle.

“What is it, Kee? What’s wrong?” Fíli asked, caressing his cheek lovingly. Kíli looked up at his brother briefly before sighing and sitting up. He grabbed a hold of one of the many blankets on the bed and pulled it over himself to cover up a little, nervously toying with the hem of it.

“I don’t want you to hate me. I don’t want you to think I’m disgusting, wrong... cursed by the elves or something.” He mumbled, finally speaking. He quickly glanced at Thorin before lowering his gaze again. He knew, of course, of the cold hatred his uncle harbored for the elves.

The King cursed himself silently. Of course his more than reserved reaction made the boy think that what he was was wrong, bad, disgusting. He shouldn’t have said some of the things he’d said about the legend, knowing that Kíli believed he was one of said dwarves. With a heavy sigh, Thorin scooted closer to where Kíli was sitting and pulled the slighter dwarf into his arms.

“I could *never* hate you.” He whispered. “There is nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect, beautiful, gorgeous.”

Kíli looked up at him in surprise, his eyes widening, hope shining from them and a little smile appeared on his pretty face before he buried it in the fabric of Thorin’s shirt once more.

“Now that I’ve seen this... I can’t think of it as anything but a blessing, Kíli.” He added and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the boy’s head. “Elves have nothing to do with this. Mahal made you the way you are for a reason and it’s wonderful.”

The smile Kíli gave him now was blinding and Thorin laughed as the younger dwarf literally threw himself into his arms for good, giggling.

“Thank you. I was so scared. Fíli kept telling me that you’d love me the way he does, but... I was so scared that you wouldn’t.” He babbled, slowly coming to his senses, more of his usual nature shining through the haze of pleasure he’d been caught in. Thorin looked at him and sighed. Words didn’t come easily to him when it came to love and he didn’t know what to say.

“I do.” He said, in the end, finding himself a little tongue-tied, the big word refusing to leave his lips this easily, even though he wanted Kíli to know. “Now, this clears up a few things, but I still have questions.” Thorin then chuckled, caressing Kíli’s incredibly soft hair. No wonder braids refused to stay in such soft, slippery strands.

“Ask away, we’ll do our best to answer them.” Fíli said as he watched Thorin’s hand sliding through his brother’s hair. He seemed to like seeing him holding the smaller dwarf. Thorin wondered where he should start.

“Why the iglishmêk?” He then decided to ask first, it just didn’t make sense to him that Kíli would use sign language in the privacy of their own room, moments after crying out pleadingly to his brother. Fíli raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“Force of habit, more than anything, I believe.” He answered with a little shrug. “You see, we... we’ve been quite a bit closer than regular siblings for a while. There was a time when we had to be absolutely quiet, living in our parents house, with thin walls and all that. Kíli was underage and mother would have... I dare not think about what she would have done to me if she had known.” He cringed as Kíli laughed softly.

Thorin couldn’t help the grin on his face at the thought of his sister chasing after Fíli with her axe or something. Dís wasn’t someone you messed with, and if you did, you’d regret it. He didn’t have an issue with the boys experimenting together even when they were younger, even though it was technically against their laws, he knew what it was like after all, having been a boy their age at some point, but Dís was always a little too protective over Kíli.

The younger prince had all but refused to move from his arms so far, so Thorin pulled him a bit closer and settled him a little more comfortably against his chest, holding him close. Kíli seemed content with that, rubbing his cheek against his uncle’s clothed chest for a moment, snuggling closer.

“I got so used to the iglishmêk that I just... when I’m like that... I just forget that I don’t have to be that quiet anymore, I can’t really think straight when I get that... lost, you know.” He explained. “So it just happens, it’s like my body does it all by itself, my brain doesn’t really work when I’m like that.”

“I think the secrecy of it turns him on, too.” Fíli said teasingly, reaching over to tickle an exposed foot, making Kíli squeal and pull it under his blanket, laughing.

“I can see why.” Thorin said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “What did you sign that night, in the throne room? I couldn’t see.” He then asked. Kíli lifted his head to shoot him an impish grin before raising his hands to sign.

_I can feel his eyes on us._

“Ah. I see.” Thorin said, raising an eyebrow. “And you liked that.” He deduced, watching the young dwarf blush.

“Yes.” He said, subconsciously making the sign for ‘yes’ with his hand as well. Thorin found it strangely endearing. It really seemed to just happen whenever he got aroused, and he was most definitely getting there, right now.

“Alright, now I’d like to know why it seems like you need your brother’s permission to come.” Thorin decided to ask next. “I was also wondering why you wouldn’t just touch yourself, you seemed so very desperate.”

Kíli looked up at him like a frightened deer before hiding his face in his shirt once more. Thorin didn’t like how embarrassed he was. He needed to know if they wanted to include him in this relationship.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled, shaking his head. “Touching myself doesn’t do anything. It has to be Fíli.” He then added and Thorin frowned. It seemed very odd that something so natural, something every dwarf did, would be denied to Kíli, seemingly by nature. The fact that Kíli couldn’t bring himself pleasure almost made Thorin sad. He looked at Fíli, who shrugged as well.

“I’m not sure, either, I guess it’s just one of his peculiarities. I think it’s less about permission, though, I think he just needs that little trigger to let go.” He explained. “This is another good reason to use iglishmêk, you know? That way, I can still give him the trigger even when my mouth is... well... otherwise occupied.” He grinned and raised his right hand to sigh ‘come’. It was a simple, quick sign that only needed one hand. Thorin thought he felt Kíli shudder in his arms as he saw it.

“Right.” He said, swallowing thickly. He had been more or less hard ever since he’d walked into Fíli’s chambers and talking about all of this only made it worse. Kíli’s warm body in his arms didn’t help his case, either, but there was one more thing he wanted to talk about before they went any further. “We need to talk about what happened in the throne room.” He said, looking at Fíli with a piercing gaze.

“Ah. I suppose we do.” The blonde prince said, having the dignity to look a tad bit sheepish. “I’m sorry if I offended you. I wasn’t trying to... impersonate you or anything.” He said awkwardly.

“Then what were you trying to do? I can’t have you sneaking around, stealing my crown, pretending to be the King under the Mountain, defiling the throne of your forefathers-” Thorin started, his voice getting a little louder as he remembered his anger, but Kíli interrupted him.

“It was my idea, Uncle, I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at Fee!” The dark haired prince quipped, pulling back to look up at him. Oh no. He was giving him the puppy eyes. Thorin never had it in him to be mad at the younger dwarf when he did that. It wasn’t fair. He sighed deeply.

“Fíli is the older brother, he should have known better. You do see that it was very disrespectful, do you not?” He asked seriously, although he really wasn’t mad at them.

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry. It’s just... I’ve had this fantasy for a while, with the throne, and Fíli looking all regal and powerful and, and I...” He stammered. “I just thought, I mean, I really wanted to somehow... seduce you... and do it right, and I thought that if you saw us like that...” He trailed off, catching his breath after his rambling, then looked down. “I do regret it, since I ended up making myself sad with my own fantasy.” He added and Thorin frowned. Now why would it make him sad?

“Why did it make you sad, Kíli?” He asked, gently putting his fingers under the younger prince’s chin, lifting his head to look into his eyes. He cursed inwardly when the boy’s lower lip actually wobbled like he was about to cry. This wasn’t quite like the strong, young warrior he knew, either.

“Because... well... the only way for Fíli to be King... to sit on that throne and wear that crown... would be...” He trailed off, unable to finish as his voice broke.

Thorin sucked in a sharp breath. Of course. How did he not realize that sooner? Fíli being King under the Mountain meant he, Thorin... was dead. The very thought obviously hit poor Kíli hard. Thorin pulled him into his arms again and kissed the top of his head lovingly, holding him close and rubbing his back soothingly.

“Oh, sweet, sweet Kíli. I’m not going anywhere, for a long, long time, I promise.” He said gently, touched by how affected the youngest prince was by the very thought of losing him. Thorin may be almost 200 years old, but he felt that he had at least another 200 in him, as unlikely as that sounded. He was a direct descendant of Durin after all. He felt stronger than ever before, so he dared to hope that Mahal would bless him with a very long life.

Kíli sniffled and nodded against his chest. Thorin couldn’t believe he was actually crying. He hadn’t seen Kíli cry since he was but a little dwarfling. He’d seen him laugh, he’d seen him angry, he’d seen him scared and desperate during a battle they were almost bound to lose, but... he’d never seen him so utterly sad and destroyed as he was when he raised his head to look at Thorin once more.

“Mahal, child... I won’t have you crying for me while I’m still very much alive.” He whispered, wiping away a tear that spilled from the warm, brown eyes. He had never been very good with dealing with the way Kíli carried his heart on his sleeve. Overwhelmed, he found himself leaning in to kiss the boy, fighting back the urge to ask Fíli for permission. He was the King, he didn’t need to ask anyone for permission for anything, least of all Fíli, no matter how much the blonde prince seemed to ‘own’ Kíli.

He wanted to kiss him hard and deep, push him into the soft blankets and pillows and do unspeakable things to him, but for now, that would have to wait. Instead, he kissed him gently and smiled when the younger dwarf went lax in his arms, all tension fading from his body instantly as he yielded to the kiss, except for his hands that were clutching the king’s shirt.

Damnit, it felt so right, Thorin thought. Kíli in his arms, kissing him, making him forget his worries for at least a moment, but Thorin also knew that there was yet more to talk about. This was starting to take on the same dimensions the negotiations with the elves had, although far more pleasant. He pulled back, graced the young dwarf with one of those rare, warm smiles and kissed his forehead.

“There, is that better?” He asked and Kíli laughed, nodding.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten so emotional.” He said, embarrassed, wiping at his eyes again. “I’m also sorry we offended you. I didn’t think you’d take it that seriously. I also thought you’d be too... uh... distracted to be upset.” Kíli admitted, a little grin appearing on his face now. Thorin chuckled.

“I will admit that it was... quite a sight, although it was far too dark to see much and your brother was way overdressed for the occasion.” He said mirthfully, making the dark haired prince laugh. “I would very much like to see the two of you together in better lighting.”

“Ah, but the plan was to get you here for Kíli.” The blonde prince objected. “Will you really make him wait until you have your way with him?”

“Is that so?” Thorin asked and Kíli once more turned into a tomato in front of his eyes.

“I’ve been wanting this... you... for a while.” The boy admitted, bashfully batting his eyelashes. It was too adorable and Thorin pulled him closer again, intrigued.

“Alright, but what of your brother?” He asked.

“Me? What about me?” Fíli asked.

“Would you let me have you as well?” The king clarified, then laughed at Fíli’s dumbfounded expression.

“I... uhm... I did not think... you’d be interested in me!” He stammered, shocked. Thorin continued laughing. He hadn’t laughed as much as he had during this single night in ages.

“Fíli, you may want to pay closer attention to all these mirrors there are in the royal wing of these halls.” He said. “It may just change your opinion. Granted, what Kíli has is a special gift but it doesn’t make you any less desirable. You’re a very handsome, strong dwarf and I do very much want you as well, but if you don’t feel the same, we’ll keep this strictly between Kíli and I, as well as Kíli and you.” Finally, he had Fíli blushing as well, for the very first time since they’d started this.

“I, uh, no, I just... didn’t think you’d want to...” He said, once more stumbling over his words. Kíli just laughed happily.

“I told you, Fee, he wants us both! I was right!” He said, delighted.

“In that case, I want that, too.” Fíli sighed, relieved, if a little embarrassed. “But first, it’s Kíli’s turn, it was his idea after all.”

“I might just have enough energy for the both of you.” Thorin said, feeling confident. A little overly confident if he was entirely honest, he had no idea if he could actually pull that off. He wasn’t a young dwarf barely out of his adolescence like his nephews and it had been a while after all since he’d taken a lover. The quick, sloppy mutual handjob he’d shared with Dwalin, fueled by adrenaline after a particularly ugly battle during their quest to reclaim Erebor did not count whatsoever.

He tossed a pillow in Fíli’s direction when the blonde had the audacity to snort at his remark, obviously calling his bluff, although Thorin could tell he didn’t really mind, he was happy for Kíli.

Thorin was done with talking for today, he needed some action now that all his questions had been answered, so he quickly grabbed Kíli by the waist and tossed him on the bed, pulling off the blanket he’d used to cover himself with. The boy squealed in delight, looking at him full of excitement and Thorin went to straddle the beautiful, naked dwarf, but was interrupted by Fíli.

“Wait. There’s rules.” The blonde said quickly, stopping his uncle. Thorin grunted and glared at his heir.

“Fíli. I’m not one of your servants to follow your rules. You do not own Kíli. I will not play your games, as much as Kíli enjoys them. I am the King-” He started, only to be interrupted yet again. He was starting to get annoyed.

“No, I know that, that’s not what I meant.” The prince said. “Please listen to me.” Thorin paused, then sat back, kneeling on the bed. This was obviously important to Fíli, making him plead like that, so he nodded.

“Alright. What is it?” He asked.

“You’ve seen what Kíli is like... how he gets. He’s so very vulnerable in that state, so I need you to be careful. He tends to forget himself and beg for more than he can take. I need you to listen to me if I tell you to stop.” Fíli said solemnly. Thorin glanced at Kíli who looked a tad bit embarrassed by his brother’s protectiveness, but he didn’t say or do anything to contradict him, so Thorin nodded again. The last thing he wanted was for Kíli to get hurt, after all.

“I won’t let it get that far, I promise.” He said, wanting to ease Fíli’s mind. There was a strange shadow across his features and Thorin wondered... “Did something happen? Something I should know?”

“Please, it wasn’t Fíli’s fault, it was me, I begged him until he gave in and...” He trailed off, a guilty look on both of their faces now. Thorin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was way more complicated than he thought.

“It wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t help yourself.” Fíli argued. “I should have been more careful.”

“So you asked for too much and you ended up hurting him.” Thorin summarized, looking from one to the other. “It’s alright. Things like that happen. You learned from it and it won’t happen again. I’m glad you told me so I can be careful as well.” He ended and Fíli nodded.

“Just take it easy at first, until you get used to his reactions. He’s... so very tempting and it’s easy to lose yourself in all of his passion and... forget.” He murmured. He then looked up and gave Thorin a little smile. “I’m not saying you have to treat him like he’s made of glass. He’s obviously not. You can be a little rough with him, he likes that, just... don’t cause him pain. He doesn’t like pain at all.”

Thorin was a tad bit surprised to hear that. Kíli had seemed to get off on Fíli having power over him, but apparently it was just that, he didn’t want to take it in that direction. That suited him just fine, he wasn’t too big on causing his partners pain. He knew some who were, but he’d never been into it. He stored that information away for future reference and glanced back at the boy, who still lay sprawled out on the bed when he’d tossed him a few minutes ago.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way... do you still want to...?” He said in a low voice, fearing that due to Fíli’s insistence, the moment had passed, but Kíli just beamed at him excitedly and reached out with his hands to pull him closer, finally getting him to straddle him, resting his hands on either side of his face.

Finally, on to the fun part, Thorin thought as he grinned down at his nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts in a comment, if you got this far! Thank you!


	3. Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally gets to have his way with Kíli and it is far more than he bargained for. Strange things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = iglishmêk

Slowly, he leaned in to kiss him again, slowly this time, just pressing his lips to the younger dwarf’s, massaging his lips with his own, before adding a little tongue, which Kíli eagerly accepted and reciprocated, sliding it along his own with a happy little noise in the back of his throat.

Kíli’s body felt incredibly hot underneath Thorin’s, radiating heat even though he wasn’t touching him just yet. He wanted to do just that, though, badly, so he shifted his weight to his left arm, raising the other to slide a hand along the younger prince’s side. His skin did indeed feel searingly hot, like he was burning up with a fever. Kíli whined softly and broke the kiss.

“Wait.” He whispered and Thorin almost cursed out loud. Hadn’t he done enough waiting already? When was he finally going to be allowed to... he sighed and pulled back a little to look at Kíli, exasperated.

“You’ll be the death of me, little one.” He said, although he regretted it immediately, considering their earlier conversation.

“I’m sorry. I just... I’d just like to...” Kíli stammered, blinking up at him rapidly. “I’d like to have the pleasure of getting you out of these clothes and... and... touching you, seeing you, before you reduce me to a complete mess once more and I lose the ability to, please.” He begged, unusually polite and submissive (at least it was still unusual to Thorin, knowing what he was like outside of the bedroom, but apparently it was quite normal).

“Ah... I see.” He said, his expression softening again.

He felt a little flattered, honestly, Kíli wanting to touch and appreciate him before he lost himself to his pleasure and passion, before he couldn’t really do it anymore, was a turn on, he had to admit. He sat up and leaned back against the headboard, just the way Fíli had been sitting when he’d first entered the room. The blonde had moved to the other side of the bed to give them some space.

“Come here, then.” Thorin invited with a smile. Kíli didn’t need to be told twice, he squealed in delight and quickly came to straddle his uncle instead. He beamed at him and gave him a quick peck on his lips before getting busy with the laces of Thorin’s undershirt. The king could tell that he wanted it gone quickly, but he reigned himself in and slowed down, savouring the experience.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long...” He whispered, slowly untying the laces, daring to sneak a little caress to the skin he was baring underneath with a cheeky smile. When he was done with the laces, he ran his hands down Thorin’s chest, all the way down, to slide his hands underneath the shirt.

Thorin actually sighed, it felt so good to be touched so appreciatively, it had been far too long that he’d denied himself such pleasures while he was preparing their quest to retake the lost Kingdom, and now that he could finally allow himself to experience this again, he realized how much he’d missed it, craved it.

Kíli had a very focused expression on his pretty face as he slowly pushed the shirt up, his tongue poking out a little as he frowned ever so slightly. Thorin wanted to pull him close and kiss him senseless, he was too cute, but he refrained, not wanting to steal this moment from the young dwarf, getting to do what he’d been wanting to do for so long. He must have had a very besotted look on his face, because when he glanced at Fíli, the older of the two brothers looked terribly amused.

Thorin couldn’t quite bring himself to mind, though, and continued to smile fondly at the sweet little thing currently sitting on his thighs. He lifted his arms when Kíli had pushed the shirt up far enough and let him take it off. The prince dropped the shirt on the floor and blinked at Thorin, letting his eyes wander for a moment before putting his hands on his chest, caressing him gently.

“Fee, look, he’s so gorgeous... so strong and broad.” Kíli whispered and Fíli laughed.

“Well, yes, he is indeed, but we knew that.” He argued. That was true, there hadn’t been much room for privacy during their quest, they had all seen each other shirtless a few times at least. Thorin wasn’t at all self-conscious, he was quite pleased with his looks, Dwalin being the only one of the dwarves that could rival the width of his shoulders and the broadness of his chest. When he had first spotted some grey hairs, he’d almost gone through a bit of a crisis, but then he’d noticed that the grey streaks at his temples actually added to his looks rather than taking away from them. Now he wore them proudly.

“We knew, but this is different, still. Now, it is for us to enjoy.” He said, nodding solemnly before his impish smile returned. He ran his hands along bulging pecs, down along his abs, then up towards the strong, broad shoulders before sliding them back down to his chest, leaning in and starting to kiss his neck. Thorin rested his head back against the headboard and tilted it, giving Kíli better access.

He still held back from touching the boy in turn, not wanting to turn him into a brainless puddle of pleasure just yet. That’d come later. He quite enjoyed the attention, it felt utterly divine, he felt almost worshipped. Kíli peppered gentle kisses along his neck, down to his shoulder, then did the same to the other side, but it stopped all too soon for Thorin’s liking and he scooted back to work on the lace of the king’s thin linen pants.

They did nothing to hide his current state, being so thin, an imprint of the older dwarf’s hard cock clearly visible and Kíli paused to stare at the very obvious line there curiously. He left the laces alone for now and gently traced it with the tip of his finger, apparently utterly fascinated by it. Thorin hissed at the teasing touch, then growled softly.

“You’re playing with fire, boy.” He said in a low voice. “You’ve kept me on edge for a while now, and now you have the audacity to tease me.” He shook his head in disbelief, amused.

Kíli shot him a grin, then surged forward to kiss him again, more deeply this time, as he flattened his hand and started stroking Thorin through the pants. The King groaned, the friction of the fabric being almost too much, and not enough at the same time. Kíli’s kisses got sloppier the more turned on he got by touching him like that, and even more sloppy and desperate when Thorin finally decided to touch him in turn, sliding his hands up his thighs and along his hips before wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer.

He was soon making those needy, desperate little noises into Thorin’s kisses again, his other hand starting to clutch at the fabric of his pants before he pulled back a little and hastily signed something.

_Wait no yes quick pants off now_

It was mostly just a flurry of hands and fingers, but the words Thorin got made sense either way and he helped the excited boy with the laces, he was far too uncoordinated to do it himself by now. He raised his hips and chuckled when Kíli immediately pulled them down and off of him, tossing them aside to join the discarded shirt on the floor.

He was back on him immediately, kissing, caressing, touching him everywhere, quick and excited. That far-away, unfocused look was back in his eyes full force as he looked at him with blown pupils. That had happened so quickly that it almost scared Thorin and he needed to slow him down.

“Easy, sweetheart, slow down.” He rumbled, but nothing changed, Kíli was still all heated, opened mouthed kisses, hands everywhere, never lingering even a little bit. Thorin wondered if maybe iglishmêk would get through to him in this state. He pushed him back a little so he could see his hands.

_Stop. Slow down._

Kíli stopped as soon as Thorin signed that and blinked at him as if he was waiting for another command, still breathing heavily, his face flushed beautifully. Thorin considered him for a moment, taking in his absolutely wrecked appearance. He was hard again, too, much like the king himself was.

“Lie down.” Lie down, he signed as he said the words, to keep Kíli’s attention. The prince did as he was told immediately, lying down between Thorin and Fíli, but his eyes remained fixed on Thorin. The king could tell that it was difficult for Kíli to just lie there, not touching, kissing, licking, grinding, but it was almost like he couldn’t disobey. “There, good.” Thorin praised and lay down alongside him. “I want to take my time with you, sweet one.” He added and looked up at Fíli, who smiled at him.

“You’re handling him well. I’m impressed” He commented. “It took me a while to figure out how to do this properly.”

“Well, I had more of an introduction than you did.” Thorin said with a warm smile. “I knew what I was getting into, thanks to you.” He looked back down at Kíli when he made a spoiled, bratty, displeased sound at being ignored for more than a few seconds. They both chuckled.

Kíli smiled sweetly when the attention of both older dwarves was back on him, but it soon faltered when Thorin was back on him, kissing his neck and caressing his chest, feeling the hair there. Where Thorin’s was more coarse and wiry, Kíli’s was so soft, it felt so nice to the touch that the king couldn’t get enough of just running his fingers all over the boy’s torso.

Kíli’s breath hitched ever so slightly every time Thorin’s calloused fingers brushed against his nipples, so the older dwarf started to pay more attention to them, making him arch into the touch and twist impatiently on the bed, whining loudly when Thorin started licking them and sucking on them lightly.

In the corner of his eye, Thorin noticed Fíli moving, leaning away from them as he took something out of a drawer of his bedside table. Curious, Thorin stopped what he was doing to Kíli (much to the youngster’s dismay), to watch the other prince as he laid something on the bed. It was a roll of leather, bound with a thin rope.

“What’s this?” He asked curiously and Fíli grinned, starting to open the roll.

“You’re going to need this.” He said as he unrolled it, revealing four little vials of liquid. One of them was almost empty, he noticed, one of them halfway empty, and the other two had barely been touched. The two that hadn’t been used much each had a tint to them, one was slightly green-ish, the other more reddish.

“Oils?” Thorin asked, grabbing Kíli’s wrist as his hand started tugging on one of his braids to get his attention back. He wasn’t going to have any of that, the impatient brat would have to wait. “You really like this one.” He commented, pointing at the vial with the least oil left. He wasn’t surprised to see that they were well prepared, everything they needed in arms reach, but a whole selection of different oils was quite luxurious.

“Yes, it’s definitely the best.” Fìli chuckled. “I took the liberty of making these when I was studying with Oin in his laboratory. This first vial is just regular oil, nothing special. The second one, the one we like so much, has a few different plant extracts to make it more slippery and to make it last longer. These two are a little different.” He added, pointing at the other vials.

“What about them?” Thorin asked, playfully nipping at Kíli’s other hand when it appeared in his vision to grab his other braid, making the boy giggle.

“This one,” He pointed at the greenish one, “is going to make your skin feel all cold, it’s got some mint extract. It’s interesting, but a little intense. Not for everyday use. The other one is basically the opposite, it’s got some extract from certain peppers, it’s gonna make you feel all hot and may burn a little.”

“Interesting.” Thorin said, raising an eyebrow. He hadn’t expected Fíli to be so creative. Thorin himself had only ever used regular oil for this purpose. “And you don’t like them much, huh?” He wondered. Fíli shrugged.

“Kee really likes the red one, but, uhm...” His face flushed and he fidgeted with the rope of the roll a little. “I can’t really bear it on my... you know, it’s... a little too painful in such a sensitive area.” Thorin laughed when he understood what Fíli meant, of course, it’d be far too much on the sensitive tip of his cock, while Kíli would only get a slightly tingling, a warm sensation to his insides, Fíli’s cock would hurt.

“I see. You might wanna make a new batch with less of the extract you used, so you can both enjoy it.” He advised with a chuckle and Fíli nodded, still a little embarrassed. “Well, let’s see why you like this one so much.” He then added, snatching the emptiest of the vials from the roll and giving Kíli a promising look.

Kíli bit his lip, obviously delighted, and almost immediately spread his legs, making Thorin chuckle.

“Someone’s eager.” He rumbled teasingly and leaned back in to kiss Kíli’s neck again, getting in between his spread legs. Where Fíli’s kisses had been light, gentle butterfly kisses earlier, Thorin was a little more aggressive in his approach, licking, sucking, sometimes even biting at the sensitive skin, his beard leaving Kíli’s neck even redder than the flush that had now spread all the way from his cheeks down to his chest.

It didn’t take long for him to have Kíli panting and writhing once more, his cock rock hard and darkened before he’d even touched him there. He couldn’t quite resist anymore now, though, and slowly slid his hand down the boy’s abdomen, avoiding the drying mess Fíli had caused earlier, and wrapped his hand around Kíli’s cock. The younger dwarf moaned and threw his head back into the pillow, baring his throat to more of Thorin’s assault again. He felt his cock throbbing in his hand with every kiss, every stroke.

“Mahal... Thorin... please. I can’t take any more.” Kíli gasped, clutching the sheet in his hands in a vice grip, probably to keep himself from babbling in iglishmêk, or to keep himself from clawing at his uncle. He couldn’t quite stop himself from signing a quick _‘please’_ , though. It made Thorin smile.

Thorin was glad to hear him speak up and decided to take pity on him, stopping his ministrations to uncork the vial. Of course, he could hardly hold back, either, he wanted Kíli, badly. The boy obviously felt the same, spreading his legs a little more and drawing his knees up a little to give Thorin access. It was such a wanton display that the king had to avert his eyes briefly to keep his composure.

He poured a bit of the oil on his fingers, starting to massage just behind the boy’s balls, slowly inching lower. He really wanted to take his time, but his own need was just growing and growing by the second, so his finger was soon circling the little entrance, smiling to himself when he felt it flutter and clench. He teased it for a moment before leaving it alone to add more oil to his finger, going back to teasing it with a little more pressure this time. It soon accepted his slippery finger, the oil really was pretty good, he had to admit, although he didn’t spare more than a fleeting thought on it.

The sight Kíli presented, legs spread, knees drawn up, flushed and breathing deeply, looking at him with completely blown pupils and heavy lids, almost made Thorin’s brain short-circuit and he had to really focus on the task at hand, preparing the boy for him. He began working a little faster, unable to hold back anymore, moving his finger in and out for a bit before starting to crook it a little, watching Kíli’s reactions and listening to the lovely sounds he was making.

“May I?” Fíli asked as he took the vial of oil from Thorin’s other hand and it took the king a moment to understand what he meant, but then he nodded and watched as the blonde poured some on his palm before reaching to stroke the king’s cock, oiling it up nicely. Thorin took a deep breath and bit his lip, if they kept this up, he’d spend himself before he’d gotten Kíli ready and make a complete fool out of himself.

“Thank you, that’s... that’s enough, I think.” He said with a strained voice. He didn’t even catch Fíli’s knowing, amused look as he pulled back his hand, instead focusing on the other prince, starting to add a second finger and crooking them upwards.

“Ah... please, I’m ready...” Kíli moaned, but immediately shut his mouth and held his breath as Thorin scissored his fingers lightly.

“Are you?” He asked, grinning. Kíli didn’t answer, but it was quite obvious that he needed just a little more, so Thorin set a rhythm between slowly fingerfucking him, crooking his fingers and scissoring them, until he was once again relaxed, panting, and a small puddle of precum had leaked from the tip of his reddened cock.

“Now you are.” Thorin decided, slowly removing his fingers, wiping them on the sheet. He took a hold of Kíli’s knee with one hand and lifted his leg, getting into position and guiding himself in with his other hand. “Look at me.” He said, wanting to see the look in Kíli’s eyes as he slowly pushed in. Kíli didn’t manage to keep his eyes open for long, but the intensity in them, the trust, the love, the excitement Thorin saw was probably the most beautiful thing he’d seen so far.

When Kíli’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly, Thorin sheathed himself fully and leaned in to kiss him, deeply and slowly, just staying there for a moment, savouring the tightness, the heat. Kíli’s body felt as hot as one of the dwarven forges deep down in the mountain to him right now, engulfing him, consuming him, it was intense. He almost forgot time and space, everything was Kíli, everything that mattered at least, as they kissed and Thorin slowly started rocking his hips, not even thrusting, just gently rocking against him, for now.

He didn’t register the rustle of fabric next to them as Fíli undid the lacing of his own pants and started stroking himself with his still slightly oily hand as he watched.

Kíli wrapped his legs around Thorin’s hips and locked his feet behind his back, his hands gently sliding up and down the other’s back. When he started thrusting, finally, Thorin felt that he had no chance of lasting whatsoever, it was just too intense, he’d taken his time and gotten way too turned on to last long, so he braced himself on one arm next to Kíli’s head and brought his other in between them, starting to stroke Kíli’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Ah, yes!” The boy moaned and clawed at Thorin’s back, but his short, blunt nails did no damage. “You feel... ah... so good! Thorin!” The king bit down on Kíli’s shoulder softly to stifle his groan at hearing those words and quickened his pace.

“Come, sweet one, come for me.” He breathed into Kíli’s ear.

As soon as Kíli climaxed with a strangled cry, the strangest tingling sensation washed over Thorin and he gasped as it intensified. It started with his skin tingling all over, then it seemed to settle into his body, tingling and vibrating inside his very bones, spreading first warmth, then heat and sudden, intense pleasure through his entire body.

“Mahal!” He gasped as he arched his back, throwing back his head, panting, as he came like never before, the strange sensation completely overwhelming him, almost making his vision white out. He had never felt anything like it, nothing compared to what he’d just experienced.

He barely registered pulling out and collapsing on the bed between his two nephews, breathing heavily still. Kíli almost immediately snuggled up to him, not caring about the way he was smearing the mess on his belly all over Thorin’s hip and side as he slung his leg across the king. He kissed Thorin’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder as the older dwarf wrapped an arm around him to hold him close.

Thorin wanted to ask what in the name of the Valar that sensation was, but he was too far gone still, for now.

Fíli had gotten off the bed, he noticed, and was now returning with a bowl of water and a cloth. He’d already cleaned himself and now nudged the two other dwarves apart to clean them as well. Thorin let it all happen, still completely dazed by everything. Fíli went to discard the water and the cloth and by the time he returned, Kíli was sound asleep in Thorin’s arms, his breath creating little puffs of air against his chest as he slept deeply. Thorin looked up at Fíli as the older prince joined them on the bed again and Fíli smiled knowingly.

“So you felt it, too.” He said, quietly in order not to disturb his brother’s sleep. “Do you *really* believe me, now?”

“I... what... I... was that magic?” He asked in disbelief. Fíli shrugged.

“I don’t know. It sure feels like it, doesn’t it?” He asked in turn.

“It sure does.” Thorin agreed, looking down at the sleeping dwarf in his arms. He looked so happy and peaceful now, his cheeks were still flushed a little and some hair stuck to his slightly sweaty forehead. He was beautiful. “Does he know?”

“No. I haven’t told him. It would have just freaked him out even more, he already thought you’d hate him if he was in any way connected to elves.” Fíli shrugged.

“Elves aren’t the only beings that can use magic, though.” Thorin mused. “And he clearly has no control over this.”

“Right, he doesn’t.” Fíli agreed. “I wonder if it feels the same to him, but to him it’s just normal because it always feels like that.” He shrugged.

Thorin stayed silent, thinking and wondering about what had just happened. He watched the young dwarf sleeping in his arms without a care in the world and gently brushed some of the unruly hair out of his face with a besotted smile. Thorin couldn’t remember ever having been in love, but this was probably what it felt like, he mused.

He reached down to pull a blanket up and over the boy, but Kíli sighed and frowned in his sleep, kicking it off not a minute later. Fíli chuckled.

“Wait a little. He can’t really bear anything on his skin right now, he said it feels like his nerve endings are on fire whenever we do this.” He explained.

“Ah. That explains the absence of clothes as soon as you get started.” Thorin chuckled. Luckily, the fire in the hearth supplied enough warmth for neither of them to get cold, so he left it for now. “Come here.” He then told Fíli, raising his free arm.

Fíli didn’t need to be told twice and slotted himself against his uncle’s body, resting his head on his shoulder, mirroring his brother on the other side. He closed his eyes when Thorin pressed a soft, loving kiss to his forehead.

“I hope that this time, *you* enjoyed the show.” The king said with amusement lacing his voice.

“I most definitely did.” Fíli grinned in reply.

It didn’t take long for both of them to join Kíli in the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kíli is magical, like, for real! Who would have thought! :3  
> Please let me know if you liked it (or if you didn't... but be gentle ;))  
> Thank you for reading


	4. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Kíli have a heart to heart (as well as some more fun...) and Thorin tries to learn a little more about Fíli from Kíli, trying to gain an advantage over the blonde Prince in order to surprise him.  
> A little incident also taught Thorin that they're not going to be able to hide their new relationship from Balin much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thorin may appear a little OOC in this chapter, but it'll be explained. Don't you worry, we'll see more of his slightly more broody, moody, temperamental character soon! :)
> 
> Italics = iglishmêk

Thorin fully expected to wake with two gorgeous young dwarves in his arms, but when he opened his eyes, there was only Kíli, draped across his body like a blanket, his head resting on his chest, still sleeping soundly.

When he looked around, he noticed that it had actually been Fíli getting out of bed that had woken him up. The blonde smiled at him apologetically as he started putting on a fresh set of clothes.

Thorin couldn’t help but watch him. He was such a vision of beauty and the king silently cursed himself for not having seen that before. Standing in the room that was now lit by the rising sun, Fíli seemed to have a golden glow all around him, his skin, his hair, his golden jewelry, everything except for his bright blue eyes. Thorin really had to congratulate the dwarves that designed these quarters, few quarters in the mountain had access to natural light, let alone the rising sun, but of course the royal quarters did. Fíli was beautiful, even more so in this light. Thorin quite regretted seeing him slip into his clothes.

“Sorry... I’ve got to hurry, I’m late to my classes with Balin.” He said with a little cringe. Thorin chuckled. As gentle and nice as Balin seemed to be, he knew he could be stern if he felt that it was needed and Fíli would probably regret being late too often.

“Fee, stay. Just 5 more minutes.” Kíli mumbled sleepily, sitting up and pouting at his big brother.

“I can’t, my love.” Fíli said and knelt on the bed briefly to kiss Kíli’s pouting lips. Thorin raised an eyebrow at the endearment, he hadn’t heard that one before. Fìli’s face softened when Kíli wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him puppy eyes. “Alright, a quick cuddle, but no more. You’ve got to let me go after that!”

Kíli squealed in delight and snuggled into Fíli’s arms, tucking his head under the blonde’s chin as he wrapped his arms around him. Fíli sighed and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“You’re gonna get me into trouble.” He chuckled.

“I can take over cuddling duties... well, at least until I, too, have to leave.” Thorin sighed. “There’s a delegation from Lake Town scheduled to arrive today.” He, once again, wasn’t looking forward to that, although they were easier to deal with than elves and he did owe them.

“In that case, I entrust my brother to your care.” Fíli said and gave Kíli a gentle nudge towards Thorin. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He said as he got up and straightened his tunic. The little shit even had the audacity to wink at Thorin before leaving. Kíli snuggled back into his arms and pulled a blanket over both of them, sighing contentedly, but then he frowned.

“I haven’t been assigned any duties.” He complained.

“Would you like some?” Thorin chuckled.

“I mean, I’ve been helping wherever I can, to rebuild the place, to bring supplies, in the forge, I helped with the hunting, but... I haven’t really been assigned anything.” He said.

“Well... for now, I’d like you to just do what you want to do.” Thorin said.

“Why? Am I not important?” Kíli pouted. Thorin sighed.

“That’s not it. Of course you are. But I’d like for you to figure out what you LIKE. What is it that you *want* to do? What brings you joy?” He asked. “Your brother doesn’t really have that choice, at least not once he’s king and for now, he has to prepare for that. But you do have that choice.”

“Oh.” Kíli said and looked up at his uncle in wonder. “Even if it takes me a while to figure it out?” He asked in a small voice.

“That’s the point.” Thorin chuckled. “Choosing one’s trade isn’t something to be taken lightly, since you’re going to have to do that one thing your whole life. Granted, you are a little more privileged than most, you could afford to switch professions whenever you want, but... Why, if you can get it right in the first place?” He explained. Kíli was silent for a while, then he smiled and kissed Thorin’s jaw, smiling up at him.

“You really do care about me.” He whispered, making the king raise an eyebrow.

“I thought I made that clear yesterday.” He said, surprised. “Kíli... I’m not... great with words. They don’t come to me easily. I often say the wrong thing. Or nothing at all, when I should speak up. But I just... I just thought you knew that I... that I love you.” He then said. Kíli looked down and fidgeted with the hem of the blanket.

“It’s just... when I was small, I thought I knew that you do, but the older I grew, the more distant and cold you became. I now realize that that had more to do with our quest and how much you had to work for that and focus on that, but... I thought there’s something wrong with me. Even more so when Fíli found out about my... you know what. My condition.” He mumbled.

“I told you it’s not a curse, but a blessing, my sweet boy.” Thorin sighed. “You’re not cursed by elves, you don’t have elven blood, it’s all just... explanations people came up with for something they didn’t understand.” He explained. “Not only elves have magic, Kíli.”

“I know...” The boy mumbled.

“Even if you actually were half elf... I could never hate you or think any less of you.” Thorin chuckled. “Although you’re far too short for that and your ears are too round.” He grinned teasingly and finally, Kíli laughed.

“I didn’t ask Fíli for cuddles because I didn’t like it in your arms, by the way.” He then said, embarrassed.

“I didn’t take it that way.” Thorin raised an eyebrow.

“I just know I’m gonna miss him because Balin is gonna keep him all day and he’s gonna be exhausted in the evening.” He pouted. “So I wanted just a few minutes with him before he had to go.”

“Am I asking too much of him?” Thorin wondered, more to himself than to Kíli, but the younger dwarf answered nevertheless.

“Sometimes, I think you do. I know it’s important, but Fíli needs some time for himself, too.” He argued.

“And by that, you mean time for *you*.” Thorin said with a little grin and Kíli blushed.

“Well, I’d certainly enjoy that, but that’s not what I meant, not really.” He mumbled. “I’m not that selfish. Fíli barely has time to do things he enjoys anymore. The little time off he does have, he spends with me. He hasn’t gone out drinking with friends since way before we left Ered Luin. He hasn’t read a book since then or played a fiddle, either. He hasn’t even taken a stroll through the woods. He just works, studies and sleeps. That can’t be good!” He explained. Thorin was silent for a moment, tracing soft patterns on Kíli’s back with the tips of his fingers, making the boy sink further into his embrace, sighing happily, despite the worry for his brother.

“You’re right. He’s not going to be able to keep going like this, I’m running him into the ground.” He sighed. “He should have at least two days a week off. There’s no rush, after all. He can learn as we go, he can accompany me to meetings and I will teach him myself.” He decided.

Kíli actually sat up and stared at him with wide eyes, blinking at him owlishly, as if he couldn’t quite believe the words his usually so stern uncle had just uttered. He raised a hand, slowly, and poked the king in the ribs, starting to grin when he twitched away from the offending digit.

“What are you doing, Kíli?” Thorin asked with a slight frown.

“Just checking if you’re real.” He said, his grin getting even bigger when Thorin’s eyebrows crept further up towards his hairline. “You’ve changed. Ever since things started calming down, after the battle, you... changed.” He said slowly. Thorin wasn’t all too surprised to hear that, he knew it, although he was glad that Kíli had noticed as well.

“For the better or worse?” He asked, anyway, smiling a little as well. Kíli tossed a pillow at him with a huff.

“Better, you silly old dwarf!” He said cheekily. “I haven’t seen you smile that much or heard you laugh that much. Ever. Even more since last evening, for some reason.” He added with a little wink. That caused Thorin to laugh again, much to the younger dwarf’s delight.

“I feel better, too. It was such a burden to carry, all those years. Now I feel... free.” He breathed

“It’s so good to see you that way. You were so cold, unapproachable, distant... even scary, sometimes.” Kíli sighed. It stung, although Thorin wouldn’t let that show. He knew the boy was right, he’d been downright awful to both his nephews as well as the rest of the company, especially when they’d first arrived at Erebor.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll do my best to make up for it.” He whispered as he pulled Kíli into his arms. He kissed the top of his head lovingly and smiled when Kíli kissed the center of his chest in turn.

“You’ve been avoiding the treasury.” He then said neutrally.

“I have and I shall never set foot in it again.” Thorin said, causing Kíli to sit up once again to stare at him with those big, deer-like eyes. “I mean it. I am not my grandfather and I will do everything I can to not become like him. If that means never laying eyes on all that gold ever again, then so be it. Besides... there are things far more precious in this mountain than any gold could ever be.” He added, reaching out to cup Kíli’s cheek and caress his cheekbone with his thumb gently. The boy gaped at him, open-mouthed, then shook his head in disbelief.

“This is the same dwarf who said he’s not good with words, just to start hurling poetry my way!” He said, stunned, before leaning in and kissing Thorin, deeply and almost desperately. The king responded in kind, pleased that his words had the desired effect and he didn’t somehow end up putting his foot in his mouth once again. Gently, he took Kíli’s wrist and guided him to sit in his lap again. The younger dwarf went willingly and deepened the kiss, moaning into it softly when Thorin’s hands slid up his sides, making him shiver.

“Do you want-” Thorin started.

“Shh.” Kíli shushed him and kissed him again, obviously done talking. Besides, it was pretty obvious what he wanted, what they both wanted, so Thorin sank back into the pillows, pulling Kíli along with him to rest on top of him. Slowly, he slid his hands along Kíli’s back until they came to rest on the soft, round cheeks further down, squeezing them gently as he pulled him against himself, groaning softly as their hardening cocks slid against one another.

Thorin enjoyed the sensation of Kíli’s weight on him, of him moving languidly against him in a slow, lazy rhythm for a while as they kissed, Kíli’s body growing warmer on top of his own by the second as Thorin caressed the soft skin. When he felt like this was just too much, too much pressure, too much friction, everything, he gently turned them both, lying Kíli down on his back on the bed, lying down alongside him much like he’d done the previous night.

He attacked his neck again, even daring to leave a little mark here and there, just underneath where the collar of his tunic would end up being, later. He slowly slid his hand along Kíli’s chest again, very briefly teasing those sensitive pink nipples again before letting his hand stray lower, towards his cock.

Kíli was, of course, a mess already, flushed and feverish, panting softly, eyes glazed over, as if he was in a trance once more. Thorin could barely see the brown of his irises anymore, his pupils were so blown, his lips were red and swollen from their heated kisses. It was a glorious sight.

Slowly, he wrapped his hand around Kíli’s cock, keeping his touch light and teasing, sliding up and down, barely providing any friction whatsoever. To his surprise, Kíli didn’t start begging, neither verbally nor using iglishmêk, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, allowing Thorin to watch him, taking it all in. But the older dwarf had another idea.

“So, your brother...” He started and Kíli opened his eyes, blinking at him in confusion, looking for all it’s worth like he was saying ‘you really wanna talk about Fíli right now?’, but not quite having the brain capacity left to actually say it.

Thorin wondered if he was gonna get anywhere with this, considering the trance Kíli was in currently, but he figured he might as well try, maybe he’d be less guarded and reveal a secret or two if he was so very distracted. He stopped stroking Kíli’s cock, stilling the movement of his hand except for his thumb occasionally brushing across the wet tip.

“I was wondering... all that confidence and control he seems to have, how do I get behind all that? What’s his... weakness?” He asked. Kíli bit his lip and grinned, apparently he was still capable of a thought or two, somehow. “I want to see it fall apart, I need to see it crumble before me.”

“Don’t you wanna find out yourself?” He whispered, batting his eyelashes as he reached out to caress Thorin’s chest.

“I do, however, having a bit of an advantage doesn’t hurt, does it?” The king grinned right back at his nephew. “I already know it’s not all that it seems to be, it’s a bit of an act.”

“You already reduced him to a stammering dwarfling when you told him you wanted him, too.” Kìli chuckled, agreeing. “I haven’t really seen that side of him, it’s intriguing.” He admitted.

“So, you’d like to see him fall apart at my hands, wouldn’t you?” Thorin purred and started moving his hand again, leaning in to kiss Kíli’s neck, just below his ear. Kíli gasped and nodded.

“Yeah... that would be so... so hot.” He moaned.

“So?” Thorin prompted when he was quite certain that Kíli had forgotten to answer his initial question again, losing himself in his pleasure already.

“Ah... well... Fíli, he... oh...” Kíli started and Thorin stopped moving his hand again to allow the boy to form a coherent sentence. “Fíli has a thing for your voice.” He said quickly. Thorin chuckled, now that wasn’t the first time he heard that, he had lovers who loved his voice before.

“Don’t you?” He whispered into Kílis ear, deliberately lowering his voice even more so it wasn’t much more than a growl.

“Yes, but Fíli has it... ah... worse!” Kíli gasped, arching and bucking into Thorin’s hand. “I think he’d love for you to... show him his place. And to tell him. Really let him feel and... ah... hear it.”

“Interesting.” Thorin murmured. Now that he got Kíli talking, it didn’t seem much of a problem for the younger dwarf anymore, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

“He won’t yield right away, I’m sure. It would turn him on to fight back, a little.” Kíli whispered, turning his head to kiss along Thorin’s jaw. “He’ll fight you, feign arrogance, pride and confidence, until you... *make him*... lose it.” He gasped. Thorin growled softly again, now that was a huge turn on, he did love a bit of a challenge.

“And you’d love to see that, wouldn’t you?” He chuckled. Kíli opened his eyes to give him a heated look and grinned.

“More than anything.” He whispered before kissing Thorin again. The king let him, for a while, still gently moving his hand, but not much. He gently nudged Kíli’s cheek for him to turn his head a little, kissing along his stubbly jaw until he reached his neck, sucking another little mark on his skin, then continuing downwards. He again paid special attention to Kíli’s nipples, because the needy little noises he made in response were just oh so beautiful, music to his ears.

He soon moved on, though, further down yet, and Kíli’s lust-glazed eyes widened when he realized what Thorin was about to do, like he absolutely hadn’t expected that. Thorin wondered why, did Kíli think him a selfish lover or that such an act was beneath a King? Now that wouldn’t do, and he would do his best to prove that that was not the case.

_please yes need want_

Thorin couldn’t help the grin on his face as Kíli signed random words incoherently, chewing his lower lip and wiggling impatiently on the bed. The way his entire body was tense like a bowstring as Thorin teased him, kissing him everywhere but where he so desperately wanted him to, was absolutely lovely, Thorin thought, especially when, as soon as he took Kíli’s hard, throbbing cock into his mouth, all that tension immediately left the boy’s body, only to return a second later when Thorin bobbed his head, sucking hard.

“Thorin!” _more_ “Mahal!” _please_ “Ah... yes!” _want_ “Oh...” _need to come_

Kíli was completely incoherent, gone, lost, but Thorin wondered how long he could drag this out. He slowed down a bit, using his tongue to tease that sensitive spot just below the head of Kíli’s cock, making him whine and mewl needily, clutching the sheets beneath him as he twisted and arched on the bed, panting.

He wanted to know if Kíli really couldn’t come without a verbal (or visual) trigger, so he drew it out, licking, sucking, teasing, until he feared that Kíli might snap his own spine with how tense he was, how much he was arching and clutching at the sheets, holding his breath before panting harshly once more. Any other dwarf would have climaxed long ago, but apparently what Fíli had told him was true. Kíli couldn’t.

By now, he was just begging wordlessly in between grabbing the sheet or a pillow in his fists, just _please please please please_ over and over again, he looked just about ready to pass out with the exertion, but his eyes were closed and Thorin’s mouth was, as Fíli had put it, otherwise occupied, so the King gently tapped Kíli’s thigh with his hand so the boy would look at him. When he did, he gave him the sign and started sucking him harder again, bobbing his head up and down and using his other hand to stroke the base of his cock.

_Come_

Kíli cried out and that strange, tingling, magical sensation washed over Thorin once more as he came, spilling into the King’s mouth, arching off the bed one final time before collapsing back into the soft pillows. This time, it wasn’t enough to trigger Thorin’s own release, not by far, without any stimulation, but it was still one of the most pleasurable feelings he’d ever experienced.

He let go of Kíli’s cock and made sure to swallow without making a mess before crawling back up the bed to pull Kíli into his arms.

“Were you trying to kill me?” Kíli asked, eyes closed, still struggling to get his breathing back under control. “Mahal, I’m sure my heart would have jumped out of my chest if you had kept this up any longer.” He added, making Thorin chuckle.

“Oh no, we wouldn’t want that, now, would we?” He asked and kissed the younger dwarf’s brow lovingly. “You’re incredibly beautiful, especially like that.” He added and Kíli smiled, rubbing his cheek against Thorin’s chest lazily.

“I want to sleep for a thousand years.” He whispered, utterly exhausted. “But... I also want to return the favour.” He added, his hand cheekily caressing the King’s thigh, slowly creeping up higher. “Oh, you must be close already...” He added as he wrapped his hand around the straining, hard, throbbing cock.

Thorin briefly considered telling him about the magical tingling that caused him such pleasure every time he made Kíli come, but then reconsidered, he shouldn’t do that without Fíli, so he just nodded.

“Yes. Seeing you like that was almost enough to undo me as well.” He admitted and it wasn’t a lie. “You know, you’re going to give me a strange little thing for iglishmêk, by the way.” He added and Kíli flashed him a grin.

“Am I?” He asked. “So next time Balin signs something at you during some negotiations, you’re gonna get all hot and flustered, maybe even hard, thinking about *me*, writhing and moaning and begging you to let me come?” He asked, a downright evil grin on his face. Thorin groaned.

“I’ve created a monster.” He said, shaking his head in disbelief, making the younger dwarf laugh.

He allowed Kíli to push him on his back and kiss him again, no doubt tasting himself on the King’s tongue. Not that he seemed to mind. Thorin could tell how sleepy and drowsy the boy was even as he kissed his way down his torso, but he most definitely wouldn’t let Thorin go unsatisfied. Thorin cursed loudly as Kíli swallowed him down almost to the hilt, all the while looking up at him with those impossibly big, innocent looking eyes of his.

Whether it was a natural talent or whether he’d just had a lot of practice, Thorin didn’t know, nor did he care, Kíli was doing absolutely wicked things with his tongue, his lips, his hand around the base of his cock and soon Thorin found himself making noises he’d never thought he’d be making, not usually a terribly vocal lover.

When Thorin came, Kíli swallowed with more ease and grace than Thorin had ever witnessed, then came to snuggle into the King’s arms and... promptly fell asleep. Thorin found himself chuckling in amusement at that, shaking his head slightly.

He allowed the boy to nap for quite a while as he thought about everything that had happened in the past few days and what it all meant. The sun had risen fully by now and he knew they’d have to get up soon, getting ready for their day. It took him a while to get Kíli to wake up, the poor boy was absolutely knackered, but he, too, would have to get up.

They got dressed and grabbed a bite to eat from the kitchens, having missed breakfast in the great hall. On the way to Thorin’s study, they ran into Balin und Fíli. The blonde prince couldn’t help but grin as he saw the state his brother was in, knowing exactly what had caused it, of course. He didn’t comment on it in front of the old scribe, though.

“Balin thought I should sit in on the meeting with the people of Lake Town.” He informed the King and Thorin nodded.

“That’s a good idea. Kíli, will you join us as well or do you have other plans?” He asked the younger prince, who shrugged.

“I’ll join you. I can always leave once it bores me to tears, right?” He said and yawned.

“You can, although you might not want to let it show so much, it’s quite rude.” Fíli advised with a wink, making Kíli blush.

Balin was just watching them curiously, trying to figure out what exactly it was that was so different between the sons of Durin this morning, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Nothing seemed to be amiss, though, they all seemed very content, even. More so than usually. It was quite curious, he thought.

They started making their way to the study once more, until Thorin stopped them with a frown on his face. He’d heard something, someone was talking about Kíli, he’d heard his name. He looked around, soon locating the source of the chatter, two dwarfs he didn’t know were standing idly, chatting, laughing between themselves. Neither of them had noticed the four other dwarves within earshot.

“He’s so tall and scrawny. Really weird.” The shorter of the two said with a wave of his hand. “The way he moves is so un-dwarf-like.” He huffed. “Luckily he’s the younger of the two and Prince Fíli is the heir. Kíli’s only the spare.”

Seeing Kíli’s face fall, looking sad and ashamed, Thorin suddenly saw red, feeling his infamous temper spiking at the words the stranger had uttered. He clenched his jaw, then his fist, growling under his breath. He made his way over to the two dwarves in a few, long strides and grabbed the offending one by the front of his tunic, lifting him up several inches, his feet dangling as he yelped in surprise, staring at the King with wide, scared eyes.

Thorin only glared at him for a second before he drew back his other arm and threw a punch at the dwarf’s face. He didn’t see the way Kíli flinched as he heard the sickening crack as his nose broke. The dwarf fell to the floor as Thorin let go of his tunic, landing unceremoniously on his backside with a thud, blood splattering on the fabric from his nose. He reached up to cover his nose with his hand, but then stared up at the King again.

Thorin hovered above him threateningly and once more grabbed him by the front of his tunic, getting ready to throw another punch, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Uncle, please, stop.” Kíli’s soft voice said and Thorin felt the anger abate almost instantly. There was fear in Kíli’s voice. He didn’t want Kíli to be scared of him. He lowered his arm, but didn’t let go of the dwarf’s tunic, not just yet. He glared at him again.

“Should I ever hear you talk about my nephew like that ever again... you will be stripped of all of your belongings and banished from Erebor, never to return. Consider yourself lucky that I won’t have you executed. Have I made myself clear?” He growled dangerously.

“Y-yes, my King, of course.” The dwarf stammered immediately, nodding frantically, causing more drops of blood to land on his tunic. “I... I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean, I didn’t realize...” He continued, but Thorin had heard enough, he shoved him back onto the floor roughly and gave him another glare, for good measure, then stomped off towards his study, Fíli, Kíli and Balin on his heels, the two shorter dwarves struggling to keep up while Kíli had no such problems with his long legs.

Thorin paused and turned to look at the youngest prince, his expression softening from the angry scowl he’d worn until now. Gently, he put a hand on Kíli’s shoulder and pulled him close, resting his forehead against his nephew’s, relieved when he didn’t flinch or more away from him.

“You are none of those things, do you hear me?” He said softly, caressing Kíli’s shoulder with his thumb. “You are strong and brave. You’re one of the best warriors I’ve seen. You are far more of a dwarf than that... that... filthy worm could ever hope to be.”

Kíli smiled and nodded slightly. He playfully nudged Thorin’s nose with his own, smaller nose, making the King smile in return.

“I know.” He said. “His words mean nothing to me, not since...” He trailed off with a meaningful look.

Thorin wanted nothing more than to pull him in for a kiss, but Balin was right there, watching, so he refrained. Instead, he squeezed Kíli’s shoulder reassuringly. A slightly mischievous glint appeared in Kíli’s eyes, then, and he turned his head, away from Balin and Fíli, to whisper into Thorin’s ear.

“I have to say, that was one of the most terrifying, and yet one of the sexiest things anybody has ever done for me.” He purred, and Thorin had to clench his fist in order not to pull him flush against his body and kiss him breathless. Kíli saved him the embarrassment by stepping away from him, but not without trailing the hand that had been resting on his shoulder, down the front of Thorin’s tunic, giving him another one of those looks before opening the door to the King’s study and stepping inside.

Glancing at Fíli and Balin, Thorin almost cringed. Fíli looked amazed and amused at the same time, while Balin just looked utterly confused at the sons of Durin’s strange behaviour. Thorin knew he couldn’t keep their newly changed relationship a secret for much longer, Balin knew them too well and he’d figure it out sooner or later, smart little bastard that he was.

Sighing, he motioned for them to follow him as he entered the study as well. That would be another problem to deal with, for now he’d have to focus on the poor people of Lake Town that had suffered greatly because of his greed. He needed to make things right and help them wherever he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kíli, giving Thorin an iglishmêk kink: Aww yiss :3
> 
> Kíli, watching Thorin punch another dwarf for him: Well, mark me down as scared and horny!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, please do let me know! :)


End file.
